The revenue generating capabilities of many businesses depends upon the operation of complex enterprise application software systems. Software system failures, glitches and slowdowns can be very costly. Therefore, it can be critical for the survival of a company that depends upon an enterprise application software system such as an on-line service provider to quickly identify the root cause of a problem when customers are experiencing service outages or slow response times attempting to make on-line purchases or accessing on-line services.